User blog:John Pan/Unit Classes
A brief description of Description. Infantry Engineering Engineering units build, demolish and repair. They suck at combat, however they can be upgraded to preform specialized combat, such as garrison clearing. Basic Basic infantry are relatively cheap and poorly armed, compared to many other frontline infnatry. However, they can be upgraded to enhance thier firepower, and they are excellent at basic combat, especially defending. Stick them behind cover in garrison them to bring out their worth. Fire Support The idea behind this class is to bring out as much anti-infantry firepower as possible. They mow down infantry like weed hackers, usually providing impressive suppression as well. However, that usually also means that they suck at anti-tank jobs. Long Range Armed with sniper rifles, anti-material rifles, designated marksman rifles and/or battle rifles, these guys dominate the battlefield at long ranges. Use these units with recon units to make the most of their range. Anti-tank The anti-Fire Support, these guys carry formidable anti-tank weaponry, mostly being shoulder-launched rockets or guided missiles. Sometimes they have both. But just like their Fire Support cousins, they are horrible at the job they aren't intended for. Support Support units are not made to be your mainstay, they support your units. Their capabilities range from anti-tank to anti-infantry to anti-air. Put them with a Basic infantry squad, and that area of the map is rather secure. Most of them require additional time to set up their weaponry. Assault These are the finest frontline infantry in the world, being able to drop into almost any situation, kill every hostile, and go home alive. Or just rush ahead at the tip of a conventional assault. Special Forces Special Forces are not supposed to be frontline infantry. They are bred for insertion behind enemy lines, and then preforming organized resistance, supply line harassment, or sabotage. Upon being discovered, they generally create mass panic among the enemy, and then cause large amounts of property and human casualties in fights that involves massive amounts of manpower, machines and munitions. Vehicles Recon Recon vehicles are light, fast, and are very keen at spotting enemy units- long before the enemy spots it. However, most of them are only built for this task, and are made of cardboard. Carrier Carrier vehicles, or Armored Personnel Carriers, ferry troops around the battlefield. They are also armed with basic anti-infantry weaponry, but more for deterrence than actual killing. Mobile Gun These vehicles bring out the goodness of big guns on a relatively light platform. This makes them quite mobile, but more fragile than their fully armored brethren, tanks. IFV Infantry Fighting Vehicles have been around for quite a while, and they are not only powerful combat platforms, but also can carry a squad of infantry, for additional support. MBT The Juggernauts of the battlefield, these vehicles are heavily armored and heavily armed, able to dominate any land-based unit. The Main Battle Tanks of each fraction best represents their fraction's combat ideology. Light Artillery These vehicles are fast, mobile vehicles that usually carry mortars into battle. The mortar can also fire from the vehicle, protecting the crew, but also limiting where the mortar can set up. Heavy Artillery Whether it's a Self Propelled Howitzer or a Multiple Launch Rocket System, these thing can unleash hell on enemies that are far from it's own location. Support Support vehicles usually carry out demolition or repairs. Some can do both, and some don't do either- they blind enemies. Others wreak havoc on enemy infantry and helicopters. Anti-Aircraft Instead of dodging airstrikes, these vehicles go toe-to-toe with aircraft, and most aircraft try to avoid these vehicles. Most designs mount AAA, with additional SAM capability. Secret Weapon While not always classified, these things are essentially overpowered land vehicles. From electromagnetic stacked projectile launchers to 2-story-high monsters, these are the most technologically advanced vehicles on earth today. SHORAD Immobile anti-aircraft artillery and surface-air missiles. They are generally used to defend airports and airstrips. LRAD These monster systems blow up enemy aircraft and missiles from miles away. SP Asset Whether it's a massive tungsten rod from the sky, a overload of mixed explosives, a missile that spews other missiles, or an electronic warfare strike these thing wreak havoc on a grand scale. Aircraft Gunship Armed with rockets, missiles, chainguns, and sometimes the air-to-air missile, these aircraft are well-known for blowing up tanks from the air. However, they are rather fragile. Marintime Gunship Same as the normal gunship, they can carry a load of weaponry, but theirs it more directed in the naval combat arena, carrying depth charges or torpedoes, sonar systems and occasionally the air-to-air missile. Transport Light helicopter transports capable of moving anywhere between a fully-loaded squad to an armored personnel carrier to the frontline. UCAV These unmanned drones are the most basic form of air support, being able to just take reconnaissance photos to being able to unleash hell with bombs, missiles and rockets. Light Fighter Fighters are generally air-to-air combat aircraft. Light fighters usually weigh less than heavy fighters, and carry less armament. However, they are more maneuverable than their bigger cousins. Heavy Fighter Just like it's lighter cousin, these guys sacrifice agility for increased range and armament. These guys are also the undisputed air-to-air combat kings- at long range. Close Air Support Although fighters can drop bombs on enemy positions, they can hardly stick around for any decent fire support. CAS aircraft are fighters with thicker skins, being more resistant to enemy fire, and pack impressive firepower ranging from Gatling guns to stacked projectile launchers. Bomber These things can enter the air from half a world away and bomb a place to hell, then get back. They usually come in single aircraft, and they are usually used to target items of strategic importance, such as factories, communications, and transportation. Naval Patrol The anti-bombers, these things pack depth charges/torpedoes/anti-ship missiles instead of bombs. They are excellent submarine hunters, and also pack quite a punch against surface warships. Heavy Transport These monsters can carry combat-ready tanks onto a secured airstrip. Or they can bring the equivalent weight in rations, equipment, munitions, materials, or people. AWACS The kings of the air chessboard, these are the brains of any air battle. They pack powerful radars to track anything that flies, and feeds that information to friendly forces. Tanker One thing that you simply cannot have enough of is aviation fuel. Which is why these aircraft are built to refuel other friendly aircraft to increase their effective range. Ships Lander Landers are secondary carry-on ships that ferry ground units from a ship to a beach for an amphibious invasion. Missile Boat Missile Boats are small vessels that are mainly designed to take out enemy ships via Anti-Ship missiles. These ships are normally not designed to cross an ocean, and are primarily defensive boats. Corvette Corvettes are vessels built to hunt and take out submarines, wherever they may appear. Destroyer Destroyers are the standard medium-displacement surface combatant. They are generally all capable of anti-ship and anti-air combat, and are usually deployed to protect heavier ships like a Supercarrier in a fleet. Cruiser Cruisers are heavy-displacement surface combatants. They range from lone wolves prowling the ocean with incredible endurance to ships-of-the-line packed with excellent armor and weaponry. Amphibious Assault Amphibious Assault ships are normally the ship where landers, helicopters and sometimes even fighters disembark to invade an enemy-held shore. Supercarrier Supercarriers are the largest ships in a navy, built to deploy aircraft from its massive decks. They can be used for many purposes, such as force projection or fleet defense. Submarine Submarines are warships that operate best underwater. They can stay below the surface of the water for long periods of time, and they are capable of ambushing unsuspecting warships due to their stealthiness and the secrecy of their missions, making them excellent combat assets. Secret Weapon From Mobile Offshore Bases to submarine aircraft carriers to floating missile batteries, Secret Weapons are the most advanced warships fielded by their respective fractions. Category:Blog posts